The Great BakaChan and Elf Adventures
by Baka-Chans and Elf
Summary: The Baka-Chans and Elf's world is suddenly turned upsdie down with the arrival of their heros the marauders! Sounds so Non original, but trust me with these three girls all writing it it won't be.
1. Early Morning, Not a Good Meeting Time

Neko Baka-Chan: Hi Guys!!!!  
  
Inu Baka-Chan: Inu and Neko Baka-Chan here!!!!  
  
Elf: Hey don't forget about me!!  
  
Neko Baka-Chan: And the Elfin one.  
  
Elf: One elf to rule them all, one elf to find them, one elf to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.  
  
Inu and Neko: he..he...right.......-_-;;;  
  
Elf: ^____^!!!!  
  
Inu and Neko: *back away slowly*  
  
Elf: You know that that is only going to provoke me even more.  
  
Inu Baka-Chan: We warn you,  
  
Neko Baka-Chan: She hasn't had her shots. Neither have I now that I think about it.  
  
Inu Baka-Chan: Why am I not surprised.  
  
Elf: Hush our first fic together is starting.  
  
Neko Baka-Chan: No it's not. I should know, I've done this before.  
  
Inu Baka-Chan: Oh yeah.  
  
Neko Baka-Chan: Hush, now it is starting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Early Morning.......Not a good Meeting Time  
  
It was late one sunny, mid-September afternoon. The sun was shining in the clear blue sky; cool air a relief from the normal humid day. Three girls were taking advantage of the beautiful weather and were laying out on the ground in one of their backyards coming up with ways to 'liven' up their school a bit.  
  
"I still say we should hack into the school PA system in the middle of fourth hour and announce that they will be serving free pizza to the first 15 students down there for both lunches." a girl with short, dirty blonde hair said, her aqua eyes full of mischief.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fun!!" a girl with black hair agreed excitedly.  
  
"But I still don't see the point in it." another girl with dark brown hair said.  
  
"Complete and total chaos." the blonde and raven haired girls replied cheerfully.  
  
"You two are hopeless."  
  
"Then why d you continue to hand around us Inu Baka-Chan??" The blonde asked.  
  
"Shut up Hannah!!" Inu yelled and the blonde, who just smiled cheerfully. "Besides PA hacking has been done WAY to many times."  
  
The raven haired girl opened her mouth to say something but was cut short.  
  
"Yes Lainey, the pizza has been done before too." Inu said.  
  
"Well Laura I don't see you coming up with anything." Hannah said to Inu.  
  
"Oh I've come up with something, I just haven't said anything. We are going to need Julie, Jacob, and Adam to help."  
  
"Let me guess roll the school?" Hannah said flatly.  
  
"Too big a school, too little people, and WAY too little time." Lainey added.  
  
"Yes but that wasn't what I was talking about. Come here." Laura said as she propped up on her elbow as did the other girls. The rest of the day was spent panning and editing their master-over-throwing school plan.  
  
The day passed hurriedly and soon the girls were piled up in Hannah's room, supposedly sleeping. (A/N: Yeah right)  
  
"OMG!!! Hannah you have the fifth book?!" Lainey said as she picked up the fifth Harry Potter book from the book shelf.  
  
"Well since your holding it I guess I do." Hannah replied as she pulled blankets out o her closet for the other girls beds.  
  
"Poor Hannah, her boyfriend dies." Laura chuckled as she brushed out her hair.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius isn't dead!!!!!!" Hannah yelled back.  
  
"It would be cool if the Mauraders were real." Lainey said flipping through the book.  
  
"And hot." Hannah added dreamily.  
  
"But what about Chaz?" Lainey said slyly.  
  
"You like Chaz?!" Laura asked, her face full of surprise.  
  
Hannah just blushed and looked away, causing the other two girls to bust out laughing.  
  
"Hey d you two want to watch the Harry Potter movies or not?!" Hannah finally said, fed up with their laughter. Both girls went silent.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Can we watch 2, I've seen one too many times." Laura whinned.  
  
"Duh, I wasn't going to watch one anyway." Hannah said as she popped the DVD into the player and pressed play. The girls sat down, each with their own bowl of popcorn, and watched the movie. Every now and then one would add her own comment which would cause the others to either a) laugh, b)throw popcorn at her, or c) comment too.  
  
Finally the movie ended and the girls laid down to sleep. Hannah asleep in her own bed, the others sleeping on either side of it.  
  
"Night all." Hannah yawned as she cut off her lamp, pitching the room into total darkness except for the light of the street lamp that streamed in through her window.  
  
"I still think it would be cool if they were real." Lainey said suddenly.  
  
"I still think it would be cool if they were hot." Hannah added.  
  
"I still can't believe you like Chaz." Laura laughed. Her only responce was to have a stuffed object thrown at her curtsy of Hannah.  
  
The sun broke over the horizon a few hours later, smothering the new day in a soft golden light. Inside the dark green room the three girls slept soundly, but within the others were very much awake.  
  
"Were are we?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"Well obviously someone's house."  
  
"Yeah but whose?"  
  
Suddenly a strange beeping sound came from one of the closed rooms in the house. It was then followed by a momentary pause and then the sound of something hitting a wall. The sudden bang caused the others to jump, including Lainey and Laura.  
  
"What tha......" Laura said jumping out of her slumber.  
  
"I think Hannah threw her alarm clock ..........again." Came the sleepy reply from Lainey.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room the three boys were still trying to decide where they were.  
  
"I think I heard voices from that room."  
  
"Something about an alarm clock."  
  
"What's an alarm clock?"  
  
"A muggle contraption of some sort."  
  
"Moony, you read too much."  
  
Suddenly two girls walked out of the room. Both were wearing pjs, their hair was unbrushed and they were still half asleep.  
  
"Laura, are there three guys sitting in Hannah's living room?" Lainey asked.  
  
"That or we're having the same dream." Laura replied.  
  
"So if this is a dream then that means I can fly."  
  
"Don't even try it elf."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
A blonde girl appeared out of the room behind the now arguing girls. She wacked both of them on the back of the head.  
  
"What was that for?!" both girls yelled.  
  
"For waking me up." she yawned. She then looked further into the living room. "Lainey, friends of yours?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Laura?"  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Okay." she said walking forward, shaking her dirty blonde locks out, "Who are you?"  
  
"Names James Potter." replied the boy with untidy black hair.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin." said the boy with light brown hair.  
  
"And I am Sirius Black." replied the boy with dark brown hair, giving a small bow.  
  
The girls stared wide eyed at the boys before Laura and Hannah turned to give a questioning look to Lainey who just shrugged.  
  
"Meeting!"Hannah yelled. The girls all ran back into her room. She stuck her head back out. "Excuse us for just one minute."  
  
The boys just nodded dumbfounded. Hannah smiled and pulled her head back inside.  
  
"Lainey your wishes are magic." Hannah yelled.  
  
"You truly are an elf." Laura laughed matter-of-factly.  
  
"And they're hot. Maybe I'm an elf too." Hannah said.  
  
"No you're a neko, remember." Laura said, "And I bet you still like David don't you?"  
  
"Say it one more time and I swear next time it won't be a stuffed animal." she growled.  
  
"That hurt."  
  
"Duh. It was supposed too."  
  
"So what are we going to do about them?" Lainey asked.  
  
"Lainey the three guys we have worshiped from years for their pranks just showed up in our house, our age." Hannah said.  
  
"And you ask that question? Shame." Laura said shaking her head shamefully  
  
"Well?" Lainey asked again?  
  
"They're staying!" Hannah and Laura yelled at once.  
  
"Wait, what about school?" Laura asked suddenly.  
  
"We'll skip."  
  
"Hannah we can't skip, what about our prank?" Lainey said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hannah sighed.  
  
There was a long silence among the girls.  
  
"Look, let's worry about this later. I'm hungry." Hannah finally piped up.  
  
"Neko your always hungry." Laura sighed.  
  
"Shut up Inu!"  
  
"Well it's true."  
  
"Well you're my sister so shut up."  
  
"Nice comeback." Laura said sarcastically.  
  
"Tank you." she smiled.  
  
"Well lets go tell them the news, shall we?" Lainey asked.  
  
"We shall." Laura nodded.  
  
The three girls exited the room, all smiling happily. The boys still looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Okay, umm.....we've decided that you guys can stay here until we find a way to send your home, since your not home." Hannah said.  
  
"Very well said Neko." Laura said applauding her.  
  
"Shut it, it's *checks clock* 8:30 in the morning, do you think my brain is working?"  
  
"Not to mention your hungry." Lainey said.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Excuse my friends for their rudness." Laura said elbowing the two girls.  
  
"What are you talking about, you started it!!" Hannah and Lainey yelled.  
  
"No actually that was Hannah's loud mouth." Laura said.  
  
"What?!" Hannah gasped, "I didn't do anything."  
  
"That's what your brain wants you to believe my dear Neko Baka-chan." Laura smiled as she patted Hannah on the head. This, of course, led to a very angry Hannah.  
  
"Please forgive my friends. They aren't morning people." Lainey apologized.  
  
"I can tell." Remus said.  
  
"It's kinda funny." Sirius said laughing a little.  
  
"Yeah for the first five minutes then it get annoying." Lainey said. "Oh we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Lainey but everyone calls me Elf. The brown haired girl's name is Laura but we call her Inu Baka-Chan, Inu for short. The blonde is Hannah, but everyone calls her Neko Baka-chan, Neko for short. And as Hannah said, we aren't morning people."  
  
"It's nice to met you, and I'm sorry if we woke you up." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh no, that was Hannah. She threw her alarm against the wall AGAIN!!" Lainey said the last part loudly so that Hannah would hear.  
  
"You've known me for how ever long you have known me, you should know that I do that by now." she yelled back.  
  
"You've known me since school began." Lainey said flatly.  
  
"Oh yeah, my bad."  
  
"Are you two done arguing yet?" Lainey asked.  
  
"Nope." the two replied. They stuck their tongues out at each other then turned back to Lainey and smiled "Now we're done.  
  
"Good, now I'm going to go cook breakfast." Laniey said.  
  
"I'll do it!!" Hannah shouted.  
  
"NO!" Laura and Lainey said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because my dear Neko, you are a cooking accident waiting to happen." Laura explained.  
  
"Why don't you go see if Julie has responded yet.' Lainey said before Hannah broke down into her fake crying fit.  
  
"K K." Hannah agreed happily, running over to the computer.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius questioned walking over.  
  
"It's a computer. It's a machine that allows you to do all kind of things, including surfing the web." Hannah explained.  
  
"The web? Like a spider web?"  
  
"Well sorta, but not really. I'm better at showing than explaining. Go grab a chair and I'll show you."  
  
"K." Sirius took out his wand levitated a chair from the kitchen table over by the comp0uter desk next to Hannah's.  
  
"Cool, magic." Hannah smiled.  
  
"Can't you do magic?"  
  
"Well, no not really."  
  
"How do you live without it?"  
  
"I manage." she sighed as the screen came up. "Okay, first this thing is a mouse." she said pointing to the mouse.  
  
"That's not a mouse."  
  
"It's a computer mouse. Why they call it that I have no idea. People are weird. But anyway, the mouse moves the arrow on the screen that allows me to select what ever I want."  
  
"How do you get to this 'Web' as you call it?"  
  
"Simple I click on this symbol here and I'm on. Normally you have to dial up to connect to it, but this computer is always connected so it doesn't have to."  
  
"Hey Hannah!" Lainey called from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Lainey!"  
  
"What kind of pancakes do you want?"  
  
"Chocolate chip and cinnamon as always." Hannah yelled.  
  
"White or dark?" Lainey questioned again.  
  
"Dark." Hannah replies typing in her password for her email address (********** he he) "And this is how you open your email. And like I said it's like email is like owl post except it's a lot quicker and no owls are harmed in the delivery of the letter." she finished explaining.  
  
"Except in emails you get viruses." Laura added from the living room were she was talking with James and Remus about the girl's school.  
  
"Yes but I'm not going into that right now Inu."  
  
"Just trying to help."  
  
"Yes well you didn't try hard enough."  
  
"You sure are grumpy in the morning my dear Neko." Lainey said.  
  
"It was a hard week and I woke up earlier than normal and I'm hungry."  
  
"Hmm. That's a nice way to start the weekend." Sirius smiled.  
  
'OMG. His smile makes him so much hotter.' Hannah thought while she stared at him.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Lainey yelled, snapping Hannah out of her trance.  
  
"FOOD!!!!!!" Hannah yelled jumping up and running into the kitchen.  
  
She sat down in her chair and waited as all the others sat down.  
  
As Sirius sat down he looked at his pancakes quizzically. He then pulled out his wand and began to poke at them.  
  
"Sirius stop it your going to start a fire!" said Remus.  
  
Laura's eyes got big and a smile broke out on her face. She snatched Remus' wand out of his back pocket and started poking her pancakes with his wand. He snatched his wand back and put it right back in his pocket.  
  
"Hey!" Laura yelled.  
  
"Inu you know the easiest way to set your pancakes on fire is like this." Neko said pulling a lighter out of her pj's pocket.  
  
"Hannah, you sleep with a lighter in your pocket?" James asked.  
  
"His name is Bob! Bob is a special lighter, he's a good lighter." she said stroking Bob. "Good Bob, nice Bob."  
  
"Yes we all love Bob!" said Laura lovingly. "But still, it's fun to poke things."  
  
She continued to poke the pancakes with Remus' wand until suddenly all of the pancakes spontaneously imploded, including those in Hannah's stomach.  
  
"Umm......may I be excused. Thank you." Hannah said before passing out on the table.  
  
".........Holy crap, what on earth was that?!?!?"said Laura.  
  
"The pancakes spontaneously imploded in my stomach stupid!" Hannah said suddenly.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be knocked out?" Remus asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hannah passed out again.  
  
"-_-;;;;; I knew they spontaneously imploded, the real question I was TRYING to ask was 'What the crap was that?'"Laura said irritably.  
  
"Was what?" Lainey asked.  
  
"That was me stupid." Hannah yelled.  
  
"Hannah if your going to pass out stay that way." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah!"yelled Laura. ".....Um, what were we talking about again?"  
  
Lainey and Hannah slammed their heads on the table. The guys just sat there.  
  
"What? I have short term memory loss!" said Laura.  
  
"Inu..........just, oh never mind." Lainey sighed.  
  
"I'm hungry." Hannah whined.  
  
"You just ate!" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah well Laura kinda just imploded my stomach so yeah....." Hannah argued.  
  
"Hey!" said Laura suddenly. "Where's Bob?"  
  
Lainey assumed and innocent expression and hid her hands behind her back.  
  
"......Lainey, what did you do with Bob?" asked Hannah.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Lainey, give me Bob." Hannah said  
  
"Mine." Lainey squealed like a little kid, holding the lighter closely to her.  
  
"Sirius may I borrow your wand?" Hannah smiled sweetly as her hand reached behind him to get the wand.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Thanks." she smiled as she pulled it out from behind him and pointed it at Lainey's head and growled. "Give Bob back Elf."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"You know you don't have much of a choice right?" James asked.  
  
Lainey looked to the side, "Oh yeah."  
  
"Whee!" squealed Laura, "I'll steal a wand too!" She then proceeded to snatch Remus wand from him again and pointing it at random objects saying "BLOWUS UPUS!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Stupid thing, it's broken." she said shaking it.  
  
"Dude Laura stop." Hannah said.  
  
"Sweet Hannah no." Laura said back.  
  
"Dude."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"Dude."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
And they continued to argue until Remus tried to take his wand back.  
  
"Mine." Laura said clutching the wand in a death grip.  
  
"No don't kill my wand!" Remus yelled.  
  
"Death to the wand!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"But it won't die." Laura cried.  
  
"Here use Bob." said Lainey from the kitchen.  
  
"Throw it!" Hannah yelled, arms upraised.  
  
"NO!" the boys yelled as Bob went flying through the air.  
  
"Dude, I caught it!" Hannah yelled as it feel into her hands.  
  
"Yay, pass me Bob!" shouted Laura getting an oven mitt.  
  
"Heads up!" shouted Hannah. She threw Bob high in the air and Laura it in the mitt.  
  
"The wand won't light dadgummit...."said Laura.  
  
"Bang it on the table." said Lainey.  
  
"No good."  
  
"Here give it to me." said Lainey.  
  
She started hitting it on the wall. A big ball of the fire shot out and came straight at Laura. He grabbed the oven mitt and swung it. The oven mitt flew into the oncoming inferno, causing it to bust into flames.  
  
"Oh shizz." Laura gulped. Suddenly Remus jumped in front of her, grabbed his wand, and froze the fire ball.  
  
"Looks like Bob was constipated." Hannah said petting Bob.  
  
"Eww Hannah that was sick." Lainey laughed at her side.  
  
"Well it's true."  
  
"Remus, Laura are you okay." Sirius asked.  
  
Both nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Laura said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Aww Moony has a girl friend already." James and Sirius teased.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Well that's one other guy to add to 'The List'." Lainey said.  
  
Hannah nodded, "So lets see that makes Jacob, The Violin guy, Adam, and now Remus."  
  
"I'm going to kill both of you. Laura growled as the two girls backed behind the guys for protection.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elf: Well that's it. That was hard work.  
  
Neko: What are you talking about, I wrote it!  
  
Inu: Don't forget about me!!  
  
Neko: Yes you helped, but Elf did nothing.  
  
Elf: Hey I commented.  
  
Neko: Yeah and made things harder.  
  
Elf: This is SO not fair.  
  
Inu: Look, me and you will work on the next chapter.  
  
Neko: Yes please. I need a break.  
  
All: WE DON'T OWN THE MARAUDERS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elf: You see that little purple colored box down there.  
  
Inu: Click it and give us a nice review.  
  
Neko: Or we sick Bob on you.  
  
Bob: ^______________________^ 


	2. To tired can't think

Elf: Hi again everybody!!!  
  
Inu Baka-Chan: I would like to take this time to thank BURN THE R.U.M, who was the only reviewer for chapter 1.  
  
Elf: You all could learn from them, review stories when you read them.  
  
Inu: Were is Neko.  
  
Elf: Oh she is over in the corner sulking.  
  
Inu: Why are you sulking dear Neko Baka-Chan?  
  
Neko: I can't believe I wrote the chapter again.  
  
Elf: Hey I helped.  
  
Neko: Only because I made you.  
  
Inu: Look you two we will talk about this at the end of the chapter, for now lets get on with it.  
  
Neko and Elf: *sigh* Oh all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lainey, Hannah you can come out now." Laura said.  
  
"Your not going to hurt us?" Hannah asked. Both girls were presently locked inside Hannah's room trying to protect themselves from the wrath of Laura.  
  
"I promise upon Bob."  
  
"Okay." The two girls said popping out of the room fully dressed. Lainey wore a grey shirt with a bear on it holding a machine gun. In red lettering it read 'Support your right to keep and arm bears.' She also wore khaki cargo pants and chocolate colored combat boots. Hannah wore a short sleeve, collared green shirt and a pair of slightly faded blue jeans.  
  
"Why don't you go get dressed Laura." Lainey said. "Yeah, we'll keep the guys company." Hannah finished.  
  
Laura eyed the two suspiciously, "Okay, but I'll be right out." And wit that she disappeared into Hannah's room.  
  
"As soon as you hear the scream, run." Hannah whispered to the guys, who just gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Two words. Pink. Dye." Lainey smirked.  
  
"What? You aren't the only people who prank each other you know." Hannah smiled.  
  
"HANNAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAINEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laura yelled from Hannah's room.  
  
"Read?" asked Lainey.  
  
"Ready."  
  
They both grabbed the boys by the arms and ran out of the house and down the street until they found a tree to sit down under to catch their breath. They had been sitting down for a few seconds when they heard a heavy breathing behind them.  
  
"Hannah could ya stop breathing down my neck. You could have at least waited till you brushed you teeth. Lainey barked.  
  
"What are you talking about I'm over here?"Hannah asked.  
  
"Well then that means it's......" lainey stopped dead cold.  
  
"Hannah?" she asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Laura?" she asked, fear present in her voice.  
  
"Yes." came the cold reply.  
  
"God."  
  
Suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed beside them.  
  
"Wow that was odd. Anyway, back to me killing you." Laura grabbed Lainey and Hannah by their necks and started strangling them. "YOU DYED ALL OF MY CLOTHES PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No actually it was hot pink." lainey argued.  
  
Laura only growled in response.  
  
"Lainey you weren't kidding about the brushing of the teeth." Hannah said coughing as Laura yelled in their faces. Of course all of this had caused the boys to bust into a fit of laughter.  
  
"THAT. WAS. MY. FAVORITE. SHIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laura yelled.  
  
"We made it beautiful." Lainey said happily.  
  
"Yes most beautifuler." Hannah agreed.  
  
"Hey, you hear that?" asked lainey suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like." Hannah began.  
  
"Ringing." the tow girls finished. They looked at each other and took off running back toward the house.  
  
"Huh?" the guys asked.  
  
"Oh, they heard the phone ring." explained Laura.  
  
"NO IT"S MINE!!" the voices of Hannah and Lainey yelled.  
  
The boys just stared.  
  
"Yeah well...they're a little territorial over the phone..."said Laura a little uncomfortably.  
  
"We can tell."said James.  
  
"Wait..what's a phone?" asked Sirius.  
  
"It's a little muggle contraption.." began Remus. "Little?!" said Laura, "The things are annoyingly large!"  
  
Suddenly her cell phone went off.  
  
"Um..except for that one."she mumbled reaching for her phone. "As I was saying," said Remus looking pointedly at Laura, who was currently deep in conversation with somebody. "A phone is a muggle device that uses electricity-the muggled substitute for magic-that allows muggles to speak to each other over great distances."  
  
"Wow. You have no life." said Sirius in awe.  
  
James was leaning against a tree sleeping.  
  
"Fine then, don't accept mu wonderful pearls of wisdom." Remus said irritably.  
  
"LAINEY GET OFF THE PHONE, I'M TALKING TO DAVID!!!!!!!!!!!" Hannah's yell was heard suddenly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Laura stopped talking, listened to the arguing, told who ever she was talking to good bye, and took off saying over her shoulder "Sorry guys, I gotta go sort out this fight."  
  
"You think we should go back?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah probably." Sirius said.  
  
The boys took off down the road back toward the house. Once inside the boys were met with a very humorous sight that included sporks, empty paint cans, spent duck tape, and cans of WD40.  
  
"Umm..as I said, they are a little territorial over the phone." Laura laughed half heartedly.  
  
"Who were you talking too?" James asked.  
  
"My..uh...friend, David." Hannah smiled.  
  
"Friend huh?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, well..um..." Hannah stammered.  
  
"Oh Hannah your suck a coward." Lainey said, "He just asked her out. And for some reason she isn't spazzing. This isn't normal." she walked up to her and placed her hand on Hannah's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine." Hannah growled. "Laura did Julie call you?"  
  
"Yeah just now. She said she would love to do it, and to just call her when we are ready and she'll meet us at Neneko's."  
  
Hannah didn't reply, only nodded "We're going to have to get to work, we only have a day to get this done."  
  
"GET OFF THE PHONE!!" screamed Lainey. Laura was struggling to hold her back.  
  
"I must make call."  
  
"Lainey sit."  
  
BAM!!!  
  
"Ha ha doesn't work on me."  
  
"Then what was that noise?" Laura asked.  
  
"Don't worry my mom didn't like that vase anyway." Hannah smiled.  
  
"Must....call...Joel." Lainey stammered, and with that she kicked the the phone out of Hannah's hands, did a front flip off of Laura, and grabbed the phone and took off onto the roof.  
  
"She has got to stop doing that." Hannah said blankly. "But we have a plan." Laura said directing the group into the kitchen were the phone jack was.  
  
"Laura you wouldn't." Hannah said.  
  
"I wouldn't." she questioned.  
  
"Nope, but I would." Hannah said as she pulled the cord out of the wall. "What did you do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Simple, this cord was what made the phone work and since Neko pulled it out that means Elf can no longer talk to Joel."  
  
"AHHH!!!!!" Lainey screamed, "Hello? Hello, Joel? Hello?"  
  
"Inu did it!!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"Did not! Neko did it before I could."  
  
"Oh yeah you two are loyal." James said sarcastically  
  
"Yes we are thanks for noticing." the two girls beamed.  
  
"I don't think your plan worked, Lainey is still taking.  
  
"What?!" Hannah said.  
  
"How did she get a phone?"  
  
Suddenly a horrified look graced Hannah's face.  
  
"You okay Hannah?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Huh? Neko what's up?" Laura asked.  
  
"My...my cell phone." Hannah gasped.  
  
"Huh?" the others asked.  
  
"She took my cell phone." she cried onto Sirius' shoulder. The others just sighed.  
  
"Oh well I'm almost out of minutes anyway." Hannah smiled suddenly .  
  
"You truly are Neko Baka-chan." Laura said hitting Hannah on the shoulder.  
  
"Can you please stop doing that."  
  
"Nope, thanks for asking though." said Laura happily.  
  
Hannah just rolled her eyes, "Your suck a freak."  
  
"Yeah well so are you."  
  
"Hannah your cell phone is broken." Lainey cried from outside.  
  
"No I'm out of minutes." Hannah yelled back.  
  
"You're a jerk!"she cried as she walked in.  
  
"Well you took without asking."  
  
"Wow! Cool we're on the computer." Sirius called to his friends.  
  
"What?!" all the others asked, as they ran in.  
  
"Internet?!?!" Lainey perked up and ran past everyone toward the computer, in which Sirius and Hannah are blocking her way.  
  
"No Lainey." the two said.  
  
"But...But...but..."  
  
"NO." the two said again.  
  
Lainey sighed and left to go sulk in a corner.  
  
"Now what were you saying Padfoot?"  
  
Laura and Hannah looked at each other worriedly.  
  
"They can't know." Hannah mouthed as she got up and walked over to were Laura was standing.  
  
"I think it's too late....." Laura whispered unhappily.  
  
"As long as they don't find out about the future...." Hannah trailed off. "It will change the course of their dimension and send their world into total chaos. If that happens it could continue into this world and do the same thing. Once this happens it can never be undone. I don't even want to think of the consequences." Hannah said.  
  
"Wow. You have no life." Laura said in awe.  
  
"Yeah well it's true, that could all happen."  
  
"You are incredibly melodramatic." said Laura 'I think the whole story line has been thrown out of whack by this little episode. This is all a dream, and there is nothing we can really do about it now.."  
  
Hannah looked like she was on the verge of tears. She then pinched Laura, hard.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"This isn't a dream. This is all real. Now Sirius, James, and Remus if you would all follow me." Hannah said, directing only the last part to the guys. She lead them away from the computer and toward the back room. On her way she whispered to Laura, "Get rid of the books, hide them somewhere."  
  
"Fine." Laura said. She started to go, but stopped for a second. She turned around and pinched Hannah on the arm, hard, then ran off to put the books away.  
  
"That wasn't cool!!!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"What did she do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She pinched me. Gaa, that hurt!!!" she said while rubbing her arm.  
  
"So why are we back."  
  
"To see if any of my brother's close will fit you guys. You can't stay in the same closes the entire time you're here, and until we are able to take you guys shopping your going to have to wear something." she said. She looked back at the guys, who all had horrid looks on their faces, "Oh don't worry we aren't really big shopping people." she said.  
  
A sigh escaped from the boys as the tensed down.  
  
"Okay here is all of my brother's stuff. Just go though it, and anything you like throw it in you own pile, and then bring it all to me when your done so I can wash it." Hannah said throwing the pile of close onto the futon. She gave the group a small smile and left.  
  
"Those girls are strange." Remus said as he went though the close.  
  
"They're really nice, when they're not hyper, and even then they're cool." Sirius said, pulling of his shirt. (Neko: *droll*)  
  
"Like blonde don't ya mate?" James asked pulling on a shirt.  
  
"She's cute." Sirius said, (Neko: Bring on the flames!!!!!) "I'll admit that she is but she is taken."  
  
"You must really like her if you aren't planning on stealing her away." Remus smirked.  
  
"Oh and what about that Laura girl? You seem to very protective over her."  
  
"Uh oh." James said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look." James said pointing to a calender, "The full moon is coming up."  
  
"I forgot about that. D@#^ ."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Lainey was sitting outside the door. She had forgotten about Remus being a werewolf. 'What ARE we going to do?' she thought as she ran back into the living room.  
  
"Hey guys what are we going to do about Remus?" she asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Huh?" the other's questioned. She just stared at them blankly.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hannah said.  
  
"I guess we could take them to Neneko's. Hannah and Julie can keep guard since they have to be down there anyway." Laura said.  
  
"Yeah, we can, as long as I don't get mad."  
  
"Just keep your temper under control." Lainey said.  
  
"I always do."  
  
"No you don't." the other two said in unison.  
  
"Hannah" James said from the door way, holding a pile of closes.  
  
"Yeah, oh you done?"  
  
He nodded then blushed.  
  
"What?" she asked as she took the closes from him. He just shook his head.  
  
"Okay now I know you have something to say, so spit it out or I'll have Bob interrogate you."  
  
"No, no that's okay."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"Sirius is stuck in one of your brother's shirts and we can't get him out."  
  
"OMG, I have to see this!!" Lainey laughed as she ran into the back.  
  
"Lainey don't you'll embarrass him." Hannah said as she pushed her away from the door. She looked inside to see Sirius caught from the arms up in a red sweater. He was struggling madly to get out of it while Remus rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
Hannah closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to stifle a laugh. She calmed down and walked over to him.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
He ignored her and continued to struggle.  
  
"Sirius." she said a little louder.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You need some help there buddy?" she laughed.  
  
"Help." he whimpered.  
  
"Okay, just hold still." she grabbed the end of the sweater and it of over his head. "I'm going to guess that you won't want that one will you?"  
  
"No." he said blankly.  
  
She smiled a little then turned to Remus, "Hey Remus you done yet?"  
  
"Yeah, no sweaters in mine either."  
  
"My brother hated those, but couldn't get rid of them because our grandmother gave them to him, and every time she came over she checked for them." Hannah said flatly.  
  
"So you'll be here in 5?" Lainey asked. She, was yet again, on the phone.  
  
"Okay, Bu Bye."  
  
"Lainey who were you talking too?" Laura asked.  
  
"Nobody...." Lainey smiled nervously.  
  
"Lainey....." Hannah and Laura said warningly.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Lainey cried.  
  
"Lainey you weren't talking to Joel were you?" Hannah asked walking up to here.  
  
"Umm...."  
  
"Lainey." Laura and Hannah sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Well you had better go cut him off at the pass." Hannah said.  
  
"Oh and David is coming too."  
  
Hannah stared at her, surprise showing in ever aspect of her face, quickly changing to anger. She closed her eyes and began to shake, "Lainey...." she growled.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Lainey squeaked.  
  
"You had better run." Laura whispered.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
Hannah let out another growl.  
  
"Bye." Lainey said before dashing out of the room.  
  
"Neko, you okay?" Laura asked.  
  
"Someone please shoot me." Hannah whimpered.  
  
"What kind of gun do you want?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius how in the world do you know what a gun is?" Laura asked.  
  
"Aww, so you do pay attention to me after all Padfoot." Remus said.  
  
"No, I just caught a few sentences."  
  
"Close enough."  
  
"You wouldn't be able to get hold of a M 16 would you?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Hannah, it's going to be okay." Laura said placing her hands on Hannah's shoulders.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes it is, I promise upon Bob."  
  
"Laura, Bob is a inanimate object."  
  
Laura looked at Hannah in shock and then slapped her, "Never dis Bob."  
  
"I'm sorry but you know how I get."  
  
"Yes I know. Now you stay here, they won't stay long cause we have to go meet Psycho."  
  
"K K." Hannah sniffled. Laura gave her one last smile and left the room.  
  
"I am so good at that." Hannah laughed as soon as Laura was out of ear shot. " I bet you guys thought I was about to have a nervous break down didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't, I knew you were faking." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, how?"  
  
"Your foot wa shaking the entire time. Though it looks like your doing it due to stress, you actually trying to control your laugh." Sirius smirked, "Someone as well trained as I finds these things easy to notice."  
  
"Oh no, here he goes again." James and Remus sighed.  
  
"It would seem you have found me out." Hannah said approaching him, Sirius just smirked more. "But I was doing that to add to the act."  
  
Sirius' face dropped. James and Remus just laughed.  
  
"You see I've been caught doing this before. When I'm nervous or stressed my leg shakes, I forgot that detail last time. What I was really doing was this." she pulled a strand of his hair, "When I tied my ponytail this morning it pulled a strand of my hair. When I felt like laughing I focused on the pain." she smirked, "But I'm sure you knew that."  
  
"Umm....yeah, I was going to say that next." he said.  
  
Hannah just smiled, "Now as soon as I know they're gone I'll leave and you can get dressed. Or you can get dressed with me in here."  
  
A minute later Hannah was sitting outside her brother's room, the door slammed shut behind her.  
  
"That was rude." she huffed as she walked into her room and closed and locked the doors, and pressed her ear to the one closest to the living room. (A/N: Neko: yes people I have 2 doors, one at each end, and two light switches.)  
  
"Are you sure they have to go? They can come with us." Lainey pleaded.  
  
"No Elf, they can't." Laura sighed, "Sorry guys, but you understand don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." they sighed. She could hear them get up to leave.  
  
"Tell Hannah to call me, would ya Laura?" David asked?  
  
"She'll know as soon as I find her."  
  
"Thanks." he said. A few seconds later she heard the door shut.  
  
"Neko, it's safe."  
  
"Thanks." Hannah said coming out of the room.  
  
There was a sudden loud bang from the back room a second later closely followed by "We didn't do it!"  
  
The girls hung their heads and sighed, "It's going to be a long couple weeks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko: There ya go. Please review. Good, Bad(please no) I don't care. Right now I just want to go to bed. Night!!! 


End file.
